Forbidden love
by neko-usuk-lover
Summary: England finds love in his new school, but how will he do to be accepted? USUK, GERITA, SUFIN
1. Newcomer

**Author:** Neko-usuk-lover

**Rating:** T (unless it's M for some chapters)

**Summary:** England finds love in his new school, but how will he do to be accepted?

**Pairings:** UsUk, Sufin, Gerita

**Message:**Hello! This is my first fic =3 I'm trying to be a writer so I trained a lot and it should be good. Please leave me a review to tell me how good it is!

* * *

England looked around his new school in Japan; it wasn't something he was used to, and he hoped the fact he was sent here would be good for him and his economy like promised. is uniform wasn't put on so well, he wore a different tie, a red plaid one instead of the black one, adding a few safety pin to them. He had a lip and eyebrow piercing on too, his hair having streaks of green in them.

He had to great his new classmates, sighing as he lifted his bag, bending his arm in the air to carry it right over his shoulder, walking in the classroom before plopping down on a seat at the back. The Brit looked around him, noticing the few people there; for his first day of high school, he hoped they'd get along, even if he himself was aloof. He had to stay here three years before being allowed to become a country again. He noticed a few people; there was a girl with pigtails, wearing more frills to her uniform and a bow in her hair, some boy with a curly hair sticking up sitting by a tall blond boy, a scary looking blond too, and a petite one.

He sighed again before slumping down on his table, when the door opened with a bang; he looked up and his breath caught in his chest. The man in front of him was the most handsome he'd ever seen. a small blush crept on his cheeks as the man greeted them all.

"Yo everyone! I'm the hero, America! Call me Alfred!"

The grin thrown at him as the man grinned his way made his heart skip a beat. He could feel butterfly in his stomach. He couldn't tear his eyes away from him now, the world had came to a stop for him. He shook his head though, huffing and looking away. No way in hell was he going to let himself get so flustered over a random man.

The teacher walked in, smiling at his students before introducing himself; Matthias Humonsen, a Dane from Denmark. He was really loud and bright, it was annoying to Arthur who muttered to himself.

"Hello students! My name is Matthias Humonsen, but I want you to call me viking-sensei!"

"bloody git of a teacher..."

It wasn't loud enough for the teacher to hear thankfully. However, the man who now sat by him did hear and laughed.

"NAHAHAHAHA bro that was so funny ! Are you like totally British dude? "

Arthur nodded a little, his blush back on his face.

"I am you wanker."

He was so shy about all this he couldn't help but be tsundere, insulting the other man before turning away and taking his headphones out, listening to music instead of listening to the lessons, drowning out Alfred's protests. This year would be most interesting by the looks of it.

* * *

I'm done with my first intro chapter! Leave me a review please, I'll type faster this way!

**NEXT CHAPTER**: England finds love, but what if his love loves someone else?! Will England act on it? And who is this mysterious man cheering him on?


	2. Bullied

**Author:** Neko-usuk-lover

**Rating:** T (unless it's M for some chapters)

**Summary:** England finds love in his new school, but how will he do to be accepted?

**Pairings**: UsUk, Sufin, Gerita

**Message:** Eeeeh only one review? That's kind of sad... But thanks for it, I'll do my best! In this chapter there's much more romance already!

It was now Lunchtime, finally. England had been bored during the whole morning, listening to Viking-sensei talk about his lessons. He stood up with a sigh, slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder and walking out, sitting in the gardens with his lunch, looking at the others before putting his music on and taking his notebook out. He took his pen out and started to write lyrics, listening to his last song, trying to find fitting words. He couldn't quite find the right emotion...

Suddenly, as he was deep in thoughts, he felt something nudge him and saw a shadow on his page. He looked up with a scowl only to see a blond man with long hair smirking at him.

"'ello zere emo boy~ honhonhon~"

He stared, scowling more, earning himself a chuckle before his notebook was taken away from him. He stood up but his precious belonging was kept away from him.

"Give that back you git!"

Francis chuckled again, reading some out loud, before being tackled down. Arthur stared in shock as the blond from earlier gave him back his notebook.

"Hey Dude! I'm the hero, just ask for help if you get bullied!"

Arthur blushed and snatched the notebook before hugging it to his chest, looking away with a frown.

"I didn't need you're help!"

Alfred pouted a bit at that.

"Oh c'mon! At least pay me a burger to thank me!"

Arthur scowled at him.

"Why the bloody hell should I pay you a burger?!"

Alfred pouted as well now.

"I saved you! I'm a hero! You should be all thankful!"

Arthur sighed and nodded finally, another blush on his face. He didn't look at him, instead sticking his sight on a tree not far.

"Fine, I'll give you you're burger. Meet me at the end of class today."

With that he left, hurrying away. He couldn't believe Alfred noticed him. Out of everyone, Alfred had noticed HIM, the freak. He changed school because nobody understood him in the older one, it was surprising the most popular and gorgeous man in school would talk to him. On top of that he was gay, nobody liked gay people. What if Alfred found out and hated him? Especially now Arthur had a crush on him.

After class, when Francis kept on poking at him(which he ignored), he waited for Alfred.

I hope it's better! I don't feel very motivated when I don't have reviews. I'll post faster if I get more than two!


	3. Finding love

**Author:** Neko-usuk-lover

**Rating:** T (unless it's M for some chapters)

**Summary:** England finds love in his new school, but how will he do to be accepted?

**Pairings:** UsUk, Sufin, Gerita

**Message:** Wow I got so many reviews on here and deviantart! As promised I'm uploading this fanfiction faster than I would have if I didn't. I hope you like this new chapter!

* * *

England was nervous as he waited by the school's entrance, his bag in hand. He fidgetted a bit as he waited for the gorgeous American to come and fetch him. Some dead leaves were falling by him, which made him think about how short lived love could be; what if Alfred was just playing with him? Maybe it was all a joke.

America was late too, which only made him sadder. The wanker really was playing with his fragile heart. But as he was about to leave, the beautiful man came over running, a burger in mouth.

"Hmfjelejgllelgko!"

England tried to guess what he was saying, understanding it meant "hello", and frowned at him.

"You wanker! making me wait like that!"

After swallowing the two thick buns, patty,tomatoes, lettuce and cheese, Alfred grinned at him, his pure white teeth looking like those for toothpaste commercial; straight, very white, shiny, the kind of teeth England wanted to see sink in his skin as he made sweet love to him. He blushed at the thought, shaking his head to get it out of his mind.

Alfred laughed.

"NAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

After that he walked to him, sliding an arm around the blushing cute British boy's shoulder and pulling him toward macdonalds.

"I just got hungry so I grabbed a burger in my locker!"

"That's bloody stupid."

Alfred looked hurt at that, and shut up for a small moment.

"I wanted to be your friend, so I decided to go to my favorite place."

With that he took him to a mac donalds, which was empty because Alfred who is very romantic reserved the entire restaurant for them. In the center of it was someone dressed as Ronald, but in a butler outfit; he looked like Sebastian from Kuroshitsuji, except with clown make up and red frizzy hair.

He greeted them, making Arthur fidget and feeling all shy, before taking them to a beautiful table by the window, which had candles on it and two big macs with giant fries and cola on it. After serving them, he left them.

It was at the moment Arthur met Alfred's eyes he realized this was a date.

He fidgetted a little, before feeling something push against his lips; it was a fry. Alfred was holding one up and pressing it against his pink mouth. He blushed more before taking it, smiling shyly.

"Arthur, I think you're really cute."

He almost choked on his soda, as he was trying to drink. His blush now was redder than Scotland's hair.

"You git!"

But with that he looked away and mumbled

"thanks, you're pretty handsome too..."

Alfred grinned, leaning over the table to press something else against his lips; this time, it was his own. Arthur was very surprised by the kiss, everything went so fast, his hero had organized such a beautiful date for him, and now he was kissing him, it was like the world stopped turning for him at this instant. He pressed back, throwing his arms around his neck, knowing he was so much in love and could never stop loving him even if he wanted to now. In a way, this tongue wrestling moment proved he was accepted and loved, even if he was a sinful gay guy.

* * *

I hope you like it! I made it way more romantic and longer I think. I'll post the next chapter faster if I get over 3 reviews for this one!

**Next Chapter: Our love is so perfect! Maybe a bit too much... Oh no, who is trying to get in between us?**


End file.
